1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to medical instrument stabilizers particularly useful in endoscopic procedures for stabilizing medical instruments passing through an anatomical wall and, more particularly, to medical instrument stabilizers having anchoring systems for anchoring the stabilizers relative to the anatomical walls and to methods therefor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Penetrating instruments including an outer sleeve or cannula and an obturator or penetrating member disposed within the outer sleeve or cannula have become extremely popular for use in surgical procedures to gain access to anatomical cavities, such as the abdomen. Such instruments are used to establish endoscopic portals for many various procedures, most notably laprascopic procedures, with access to the anatomical cavity being established via the outer or portal sleeve positioned to extend or pass through a wall of the cavity upon penetration into the cavity with the penetrating member. Once the portal sleeve extends through the thickness of the cavity wall, it is desirable to stabilize or secure the portal sleeve relative to the cavity wall to prevent withdrawal or backing out of the portal sleeve from the cavity, movement of the portal sleeve too far into the cavity as well as other movements of the portal sleeve which may be undesirable depending on the medical procedure being performed. Additionally, it is desirable in many various procedures to position the portal sleeve at an angle with the anatomical wall and to hold the portal sleeve in the angular position to optimize access to tissue and organ structures within the cavity.
Sufficient space for visualization and maneuvering within the cavity is typically achieved via insufflation of the cavity, such as to form a pneumoperitoneum. There are many disadvantages associated therewith, however, such as compressing the diaphragm and respiratory tract and collapsing the lungs.